That summer day that I really hate
by LittleTsundere
Summary: Alfred estaba seguro de que no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, no podria salvar a Arthur. O almenos, no sin dar algo a cambio, era un heroe despues de todo, ¿no? USUK Heat-Haze Days ¿songfic? Maybe...


**Well…mi primer fanfic USUK, espero que me salga bien…aun que no será el único que escriba, pero creo que todos serán song-fics o one-shots e3eUu –no es buena actualizando constantemente-**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, si no a Himuraya Hidekaz. Mientras que Heat-Haze Days a Jin y Hatsune Miku, la persona que la compuso y la que la canta…bueno, programa que canta Uu.

**Advertencia:** Muertes de personajes…una y otra vez, un ciclo sin fin.

La cancion, por si alguien quiere escucharla: www .youtube. com watch? v=Y5 _bJtW ccVU

* * *

**_- ¿ en serio quieres hacer esto? -  
_**

**_- si, quiero hacerlo -_**

**_- hmmm, piensa en las consecuencias, y en lo que perderás -_**

**_- ¡se las consecuencias! Pero...¡maldita sea, no me importa, solo importa que el este con vida! -_**

**_- aghh...bien, entonces es un trato, Arthur Kirkland...-_**

…

Alfred reviso su teléfono. Era 15 de agosto, y el reloj marcaba las 12:28 de la tarde.

Había quedado de reunirse con su novio en un parque cerca de donde vivía, para así ir a algún lado y divertirse un rato. Si, ese era el plan, y para el oji-azul no había nada que pudiera arruinarlo, o eso creía.

_- ¡Damn, Arthur me matara! –_pensó mientras corría hacia el lugar de encuentro. Se suponía que estaría ahí a las doce y media, y el apenas iba saliendo, oyendo la voz de su hermano despidiéndose de el, tan baja que ni siquiera le hizo caso.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, de seguro el inglés ya se encontraba ahí y sin duda estaría enojado, después de todo, odiaba que lo dejaran esperado.

Cuando llego al lugar, jadeando y sudando un poco, logro divisar al otro rubio sentado en una banca, mirando a su alrededor impacientemente.

Empezó a caminar hacia él, esperando que se diera cuenta de su presencia, aunque algo preocupado por el reproche que le daría sobre lo que era la puntualidad y esas cosas.

Luego de unos cuantos pasos más, el contrario poso su vista en él, sin decir nada. Simplemente mirándolo enojadamente.

- Llegas tarde –dijo luego de un tiempo, aun teniendo la misma expresión.

- I know I know…pero no fue mi culpa, había mucha gente en el camino y casi me atropellan –el americano hizo un puchero, esperando así evitarse su sermón.

Y es que, no le estaba mintiendo, había tropezado con más de 5 personas y un auto casi lo arrolla. Aun que ese no era la razón de su retraso, pero él no tenía que saberlo, después de todo no estaba mintiendo.

El de ojos color esmeralda estaba a punto de darle la misma palabrería de siempre, pero prefirió no hacerlo e intentar calmarse. No tenía caso, eso de llegar tarde era un hábito que tal vez nunca cambiaria.- bueno, te creo, ¡pero que no se vuelva a repetir, idiot! –le dijo, o más bien grito, aunque sabía que lo más probable es que fuera una promesa en vano.

Alfred simplemente asintió animadamente- sí, no te preocupes de eso, promesa de Hero, hahahaha! ~ -rio estruendosamente, mientras el otro solamente ponía los ojos en blanco. Luego de unos segundos, poso su vista en el regazo del inglés, encontrándose con una bolita blanca y esponjosita.

- ¿un gato? –el chico ladeo la cabeza, viendo como el animal lo observaba fijamente, mientras Arthur le acariciaba un poco y se paraba con él en brazos, comenzando a caminar alado de su novio.

- ah sí, lo encontré aquí solo –sonrió levemente, aun haciéndole cariños al gato. No sabía por qué, pero al norteamericano le daba un sentimiento extraño al mirarlo.

-…y, ¿qué piensas hacer con él? –pregunto, intentando distraerse de esos pensamientos tontos. Tenía que ser su imaginación o algo. Pero aun si se intentaba convencer, ese sentimiento de desconfianza no se le quitaba.

Mientras, el más bajo seguía distraído con el gato, sin notar el tono serio del otro rubio.- pues no lo sé…no lo puedo dejar aquí, pero tampoco llevármelo –dijo, suspirando algo decepcionado.

- Bueno, tal vez alguien venga y se lo lleve -

- si…supongo que tienes raz-…-Pero no pudo terminar la frase. El gato salto de sus brazos al suelo y había corrido hacia la calle, sorprendiendo a ambos.

- ¡H-hey, regresa aquí estúpido gato! –grito Arthur persiguiendo al animal.

El americano simplemente sonrió divertido por la escena, le resultaba gracioso y lindo ver como se preocupaba por el felino. Lamentablemente, esa sonrisa y pensamientos no duraron demasiado.

- ¡A-ARTHUR! -

Lo único que se escuchó después fue un grito ahogado, junto con el sonido de los frenos de un camión parando bruscamente. Además, del olor a sangre esparcido por todo el lugar.

Cuando pudo reaccionar de la impresión, el de lentes corrió hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida del inglés y lo sostuvo en brazos, zarandeándolo un poco y llamándolo por su nombre, teniendo la tonta esperanza de que despertaría. Pero no era así, ya era muy tarde y había perdido mucha sangre. Era obvio que estaba muerto.

Varias lágrimas ya estaban descendiendo por su cara. No le importo en lo más mínimo, y ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarlas.

- _¡alguien llame a una ambulancia!_ –escucho como varias personas se amontonaban y miraban asombradas la escena, pero de entre todas las voces solo una pudo escuchar una claramente.

- "_Todo esto es real" -_

Levanto la mirada, y lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia, fueron los ojos escarlatas de esa persona.

…

- ¡ARTHUR! -

Se despertó gritando, sudando y con varias lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- una pesadilla…-susurro, aun sorprendido y sentándose en la cama, intentando recobrar la calma.

Paso su mano por su cabello, aun algo alterado, pero feliz de que solo hubiera sido un sueño. Pero aun así, una parte de el seguía asustada, todo eso había sido muy real.

TODO. Los sonidos, la brisa de aire, Arthur, el olor a sangre. Todo había sido demasiado realista y horrible para ser simplemente una pesadilla

- Deja de pensar en eso…solo fue un mal sueño – soltó una corta risa, intentando convencerse, aunque al parecer era imposible.

Cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir casi al instante, depositando su vista en la mesita de noche que tenía alado de su cama. En esta, se encontraba su celular. Lo tomo y lo abrio, viendo la fecha y hora.

Su sorpresa y temor volvió al ver esta. Eran las 12:22 de 15 de agosto.

- Como en el…-sacudió su cabeza antes de terminar de decirlo, molesto- ¡deja de pensar en eso! –

Se quedó sentado en completo silencio unos minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora y fecha. Aun si había sido un sueño, hoy si tenía una cita con Arthur y ya era tarde.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! –se paró de golpe, empezando a buscar su ropa sin fijarse muy bien en lo que agarraba, todo estaba bien para el mientras estuviera limpio.

Pero, aun cuando toda su concentración estaba en apurarse y no llegar tan tarde, no podía dejar de sentir esa extraña sensación de que algo saldría mal.

…

- Llegas tarde -

La voz del ingles lo regreso a la normalidad. En el camino estaba tan concentrado pensando en su sueño que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado. Le sorprendía incluso que no lo hubieran arrollado en el transcurso.

Luego de verlo, casi brinca encima de el y le grita "¡estas vivo!" al volver a recordar lo que soñó, pero sabía que su novio no entendería de lo que hablaba y se enfadaría aún más. Así que prefirió abstenerse de eso.

- Lo se, lo lamento…-Le sonrió levemente, era raro que no dijera alguna excusa barata y solo se disculpara. Eso no paso desapercibido para Arthur, pero prefirió no preguntar, o al menos no por ahora.

-…Bien, como sea no importa –Paso su mano a su regazo, acariciando algo. Eso sin duda, sorprendió y asusto a Alfred.

-…¿Tienes un gato ahí? –

- ¿Eh? Ammm…si –se levantó con él en brazos, dejándose ver ya bien, y para más sorpresa y miedo del americano, el gato era exactamente igual que el de su sueño- lo encontré aquí solo…y no quise dejarlo –

- I see…-Alfred empezó a caminar a lado de el de cejas pobladas, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de que su sueño se hiciera realidad? Era imposible…o eso quería hacerse creer.

Paso una mano por su cabello, riendo leve y sin ganas, como si se estuviera burlando de el mismo. Esto trajo la atención del inglés, posando su vista en el de gafas.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Es que…no me lo vas a creer…-hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas-…hoy tuve un sueño, bueno una pesadilla más bien –

-…aja, ¿so? –lo miro algo confundido, no entendía a que venía todo eso.

- es raro…en él, nos vi caminando aquí…con ese gato -

-…debe de ser una coincidencia, además, ¿con este mis-…-el felino interrumpió lo que iba a decir, al bajar de un salto de sus brazos y lanzarse a correr a la calle.

- ¡H-hey regre-…-estaba a punto de seguirlo e intentar atraparlo, pero algo se le impidió. O más bien alguien. Volteo a ver al americano, el cual lo agarraba fuertemente del brazo.

Si no fuera por su expresión completa de miedo le hubiera gritado que lo soltara.

- ¿A-Alfred? ¿are you alright? Estas raro desde hace rato…–

Era la segunda vez en el día en el que la voz del contrario lo despertaba de su trance, pero no le importó mucho.

- Si…estoy bien, no te preocupes –le sonrió, o intento hacerlo, preocupando aún más al ingles, no entendía bien por qué ese comportamiento- hmmm, Arthur, ¿podemos irnos ya? –

- p-pero, el gato…-tenía la intención de ir por él, pero el agarre todavía seguía firme.

- Alguien más se lo llevara…por favor –tal parecía como si fuera a llorar, así que el de ojos esmeralda solo asintió levemente, empezando a caminar, ahora con sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera.

…

Bien, el camino al lugar donde comerían era muy silencioso. Alfred, el cual iba casi jalando a Arthur, aún estaba desconcertado por lo que había pasado, ¡era igual a esa maldita pesadilla! Y estaba seguro de que si no hubiera detenido al ingles, ya estaría muerto. Eso lo dejaba aún más asustado, y a la vez aliviado.

Mientras el anglosajon no entendía la actitud de su novio, ¿Por qué se había puesto asi por un gato? ¿Tan malo fue su sueño? Tenía tantas ganas de preguntar, pero algo le decía que no era una buena opción.

- Hace mucho calor…-dijo, intentando romper el silencio incomodo el de lentes.

- si…odio los días de verano como estos –

Y otra vez volvieron al silencio, ambos desconcertados por lo que había sucedido y preguntándose miles de cosas en su cabeza.

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar al cruce peatonal. Solo dieron dos pasos cuando varia gente empezó a gritar y señalar al cielo asombrado.

El de ojos azules escucho como varias cuerdas se rompían, percatándose de lo que pasaba, sintiendo al momento como la mano de Arthur se desprendía de la suya y lo empujaba fuertemente fuera del camino.

Casi al instante, escucho el estruendoso ruido que causaban las vigas y tubos de construcción pegando contra el suelo y regándose por todo el alrededor, junto con otra vez ese maldito olor a sangre.

Volteo hacia atrás suyo, encontrándose con lo que temía. El de ojos esmeralda estaba siendo atravesado por el estómago con un tubo, mientras tenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, como si quisiera gritar, pero no podía y solo salía sangre. Unos segundos después, cayó al suelo por el peso del material metálico, sangrando por su herida, aun estando consiente, y con la cabeza recostada en el suelo.

Alfred, que al parecer estaba en un trance sin escuchar todos los gritos ni ver a nadie a su alrededor, salió de este al ver enfrente suyo a la misma persona con sonrisa burlona que en su sueño.

Hasta ahora no se había dado la tarea de notar como era. Una mujer, de unos 20, tal vez 22 años, con pelo negro y largo, piel pálida que parecía como si estuviera muerta, y esos ojos rojizos que te atravesaban con la mirada. Además, de esa expresión fría y sin emoción alguna.

El estadounidense no le hizo caso y paso de ella, casi empujándola del camino, para ir con el británico rápidamente. Pero sintió como alguien lo agarraba fuertemente del brazo y le impedía seguir su camino.

-…-Aun estando demasiado impresionado para hablar volteo y, en efecto, ella era la que lo sostenía. Sus miradas cruzaron, como si se hablaran con estas. Azul contra rojo. Una mirada llena de confusión y miedo, contra otra de malicia y frialdad.

La azabache fue la primera en romper ese duelo, al hablar en un tono duro y desinteresado, pero aun así altanero.- Todo esto es verdad, olvídalo –dejo su brazo, mientras el de lentes simplemente ya no podía mantenerse de pie, dejándose caer en el suelo. Estaba completamente confundido, ¿a qué se refería con que todo eso era verdad? ¿Acaso solo se estaba burlando? Pero no, algo le decía que sabía más de lo que decía, y lo que decía no era para el, aun si eso parecía.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo tirado en el piso, ensangrentado. Ahora estaba la mayor haciéndole compañía aun lado, la cual miraba a su alrededor, buscando algo y claramente enojada. No le dio importancia a eso, y puso su atención en el británico, dándose cuenta de que seguía vivo. Estaba a punto de correr otra vez hacia él, pero sintió como su cabeza le dolía y perdía fuerzas, desplomándose en el asfalto. Otra vez iba a perder el conocimiento.

- A-Arthur…-lo llamo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, esperando que le contestara o algo. El nombrado solo pudo levantar un poco la cabeza, recargándose en sus brazos para eso, y mirarlo.

Por un momento, creyó verlo sonreír satisfecho antes de que todo se volviera negro.

…

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, sudando y respirando con dificultad. Miro a su alrededor alterado, estaba pasando lo mismo que el día anterior.

Agarro su teléfono, mirando la fecha. 15 de agosto y el reloj marcaba las 12:22 a.m. Lo lanzo a la cama, sentándose y poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

¡SHIT! Ese no había sido un sueño, de eso estaba seguro. Pero, ¿Por qué se repetía el día? Esa pregunta invadía su cabeza, pero no encontraba una respuesta.

Luego de unos segundos, el nombre de Arthur pasó por su mente, y salió rápido de la cama, recordando la imagen del ingles ensangrentado, sin poder quitársela de la mente.

Ni siquiera se dignó en bañarse, solo agarro lo primero que vio, se cambio y salió corriendo de la casa, dejando confundido a su hermano que le pregunto qué le pasaba, sin obtener respuesta suya.

Cuando llego al parque, jadeando por no haberse detenido en todo el trayecto, busco al inglés con la mirada. Lo encontró luego de unos segundos, esperando sentado en la misma banca y con el gato en su regazo.

Corrió hacia él, hasta quedar enfrente suyo, sorprendiendo un poco al contrario de que no llegara tarde.- wow, llegas tem- ¡WA-AH! –el americano lo tomo del brazo, levantándolo de golpe de donde estaba sentado y jalándolo, haciendo que soltara al gato.

Alfred empezó a correr hacia su casa aun jalando del brazo ajeno, sin importarle que ambos estuvieran ya cansados de tanto correr y que Arthur le preguntara enojado porque hacia eso. Al llegar a los departamentos, empezó a subir la gran escalera que esta tenía en la entrada lo más rápido que podía, aun jalando al británico.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede? –pregunto enojado el de menor estatura, cuando había recobrado la respiración y su novio se había detenido, solo para buscar las llaves y abrir la puerta. No entendía por qué hacía eso, ¿acaso era alguno de sus juegos? Pero algo le decía que no era así, se veía demasiado serio y angustiado.

El estadounidense se dio la vuelta solo para decirle que le explicaría todo adentro, pero algo lo desconcertó. O más bien la presencia de una tercera. Si, la pelinegra estaba ahí, con su fria expresión, viendo todo atentamente.

- ¡¿No piensas responderme? –siguió gritándole al de lentes, esperando una respuesta. El otro chico estaba demasiado conmocionado que apenas y escucho la pregunta, haciendo que Arthur se desesperara de no obtener respuesta.

Retrocedió un poco, sin voltearse aún, dispuesto a irse- ¡bien, jódete entonces! –estaba a punto de gritarle muchas más cosas, pero entonces, sintió como pisaba mal un escalón, yéndose hacia atrás.

Jones quito su vista de la chica y la poso en él, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba- ¡No! ¡Arthur! –Grito, estirando su mano derecha lo más que pudo, intentando alcanzar la del de ojos esmeralda, pero ya era tarde, siempre era demasiado tarde.

Vio, aun estático y en cámara lenta, como Arthur caía por las escaleras, chocando su cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo y haciendo un "Crack" como si se rompiera. Aun así, su cuerpo siguió cayendo, hasta detenerse en la entrada. Su mirada se posó en la sangre que salía de su cráneo y sus ojos, dándose cuenta que estaban vacíos y sin vida. Otra vez había muerto.

Ni siquiera se molesto en ir y ver si podía hacer algo, era obvio que no. Eso lo frustraba tanto, se sentía imponte y confundido por todo lo que pasaba. Aun si estaba estático en su lugar, pudo darse cuenta cuando la azabache paso a su lado, dispuesta a ir al cadáver. Antes de que se alejara, la tomo del brazo, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola poner su mirada en el.

- ¿que pasa niño? -pregunto, aunque lo único que recibió como respuesta fue que el norteamericano agachara la cabeza. Esta bufo.- mira, no tengo tiempo para todo esto, ¿sabes? así que, te agrade-...-

- ¿porque Arthur? -bien, la reacción de Alfred si que confundió aun mas a la mujer. El simplemente continuo.- ¿porque Arthur muere tantas veces? ¿eh? ¿acaso te gusta verlo sufrir? ¿¡es eso? -exclamo, alzando por fin la cabeza, mirando a la mujer que tenia enfrente fijamente.

Ella conocía esa mirada perfectamente. Era la de alguien que sentía odio y dolor al mismo tiempo, también confusión y curiosidad. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, volviendo su mirada al europeo.

- es mi trabajo, es lo que el quiso...que el muera tantas veces no es mi culpa, si no de alguien mas -respondió, zafándose del agarre del rubio y siguiendo su camino. Este solo se molesto mas, eso no le respondía mucho.

- ¡eso no tiene sentido! ¡tu siempre estas cuando eso pasa, no es coincidencia! -grito enfurecido, esperando que la de orbes escarlatas se diera la vuelta, lo cual no pasaba.- ¿¡y porque dices que el lo quiso? ¡Arthur nunca querría morir! -

- no, tal vez no -por fin respondió, aunque sin darse la vuelta y ahora un tanto molesta, se notaba en su voz.- pero, tal vez si la persona a la que mas ama muere... tal vez...-

Alfred estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería con eso, pero sintió lo mismo que las otras veces que se había desmayado. Cayo de rodillas, aunque sin apartar la mirada de la contraria. Esa mirada de molestia y odio, la cual no parecía intimidar ni un poco a la mayor.- m-maldita...-fue lo ultimo que murmuro.

...

Siempre era la misma rutina.

Despertar, al principio alterado y casi gritando histericamente, ahora solamente llorando. Salir hacia el parque a encontrarse con su novio. Luego, que el muriera de alguna forma. Aveces arroyado por un auto, otras un disparo, muchas formas. Y el siempre, SIEMPRE, intentando evitarlo, aun si sabia que era imposible. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, el desmayado.

Así era el ciclo de su día. Se había repetido por muchas décadas, siempre con el mismo resultado: Arthur muerto y Alfred sin saber que diablos hacer. No había vuelto a hablar con la extraña e inexpresiva mujer desde hace mucho, no tenia caso, ella no le diría nada.

- _Vieja bruja_ -era lo que pensaba automáticamente al recordarla.

Y ahí se encontraban, otra vez, en el mismo parque. El ingles hablando de alguna cosa que simplemente no tenia ganas de escuchar, mientras acariciaba al gato. El americano caminando como zombie a su lado, perdido en sus pensamientos, sabia lo que vendría después de esto. ¿porque no podía evitarlo? Tenia que haber una forma, ¿no? ¡El era un Heroe después de todo!

Y casi al instante, recordó un suceso de su infancia, con cierta persona que estaba a su lado, y que si no se apuraba, iba a terminar muerta, como siempre.

...

**_- ¡eres un idiota, un gran idiota! -_**regañaba cierto niño ingles a uno americano, de no mas de unos 10 años.

**_- ¿y que se supone que hiciera? ¿dejar que te siguieran molestando? se lo merecían -_**dijo e hizo automáticamente un puchero, recibiendo un jalón en su mejilla, haciéndolo quejarse un poco.

**_- ¡no me importa que se lo merecieran! No era para que te pusieras a golpearte con ellos, idiot...-_**

Luego de eso, fue silencio para ambos niños. Uno curando las heridas del otro, molesto, y el otro dejándose curar, quejándose un poco aveces. Aunque no duraron mucho sin decir nada, mas que nada por el menor, el siempre terminaba los silencios.

**- _Se que no te gusta que me pelee, ¡pero es mi deber como hero protegerte a toda costa, aun si tengo que sacrificar mi vida! -_**se paro como pudo, sonriendo feliz pero un poco arrogante.

El de cejas pobladas solo rodo los ojos, preguntándose como había terminado siendo amigo de alguien con complejo heroico.

**- **_**si, si, si, eres el hero que sacrificara su trasero por todo el mundo para salvarlos, ya entendí -**A_mbos rieron después, olvidándose por un momento de los problemas que tendrían pronto por el pleito que había armado el de ojos azules.

...

¿Como se le había olvidado esa promesa? Era un niño, que no estaba hablando enserio , simplemente fanfarroneaba, y ni siquiera sabia que su amigo llegaría a ser su amor platónico. Pero aun así, no era excusa.

Era cierto, siempre intentaba salvarlo, pero nunca a costa de su vida. Sonrió leve, feliz de haber encontrado un cambio a todo el ciclo.

Por fin vio al de ojos esmeralda, ya se había echado a correr tras el gato. No fue difícil alcanzarlo o arrebazarlo, el era mas rápido. Y sucedió, el americano empujo hacia atrás al británico, el recibiendo el impacto del auto que iba a impactar al mayor hace unos segundos.

Era como si todo se hubiera vuelto en cámara lenta. O al menos, desde la perspectiva del de lentes.

Miro hacia atrás, y no solo vio a su pareja sorprendido, si no que también, a la azabache. Eso lo desconcertó un poco. ¿Al final ella si era la responsable de todo eso? Se auto-golpeo en su mente. ¿Cuando había dejado de dudar de eso? Era mas que obvio que lo era, solo estaba sorprendida porque había descubierto como acabar con todo, debía ser eso. Sonrió triunfante, como si con eso le dijera "te gane".

Pero no, había una cuarta persona. Alfred borro su sonrisa triunfante de su cara y abrió los ojos de sobremanera, sorprendido y un tanto asustado, no por su presencia, si no por lo que le daba a entender.

Pálida piel, pero no como si estuviera muerta, si no de porcelana. Cabello rubio claro, corto y rizado. Ojos azules como los suyos. Pero lo unico que lo sorprendía y molestaba, era esa sonrisa de satisfacción y burla que embozaba, ademas de tener la diestra levantada, haciendo un seña como si se despidiera de el.

Y ahí, lo recordó todo. Su cuerpo ensangrentado, mucha gente a su alrededor, el ingles desesperado intentando hacerlo desperar, pero sin éxito. El había muerto antes en su lugar, y tal vez, esa era la razón de porque ese ciclo. Y también, tal vez, solo tal vez, ya no podría ser capaz de volver a ver a su Arthur, ni siquiera muriendo. Sonrió triste, algo le decía que era así.

Luego de esa conclusión, todo fue gritos, llanto, sangre, gente impactada, y oscuridad, mucha oscuridad.

...

- ¿tenias que meterte en esto? -refunfuño la azabache, mirando molesta a la rubia, la cual solo sonreía, como siempre.

- oh vamos, soy un ángel, no podía permitir que tu y ese niño se salieran con la suya...el otro chico tenia que morir, estaba destinado, así como dios quiso -

- esa es una mala excusa para ti -la contraria solo rodó los ojos, sabia que la demonio no lo entendería.

- aveces eres demasiado blanda para ser lo que eres, es trabajo my darling, no te lo tomes personal~ -

La de ojos carmín no respondió, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero no sin antes comentar algo.- sabes...creo que tienes razón...pero, aveces creo que a los ángeles les quitan el corazón o algo así, para hacer mejor su trabajo...hmm vaya cosa -y se fue, haciendo sonreír aun mas ampliamente al ser angelical. Tal vez era cierto lo que decía.

...

Arthur se despertó por la alarma de su celular. Fue a verlo rápido, esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño o algo. Pero no, su celular tenia la fecha de 16 de agosto, un día después de todo eso.

Soltó una leve risa, sin ganas, y sintió como las lagrimas desendian por su cara. Ya no seria capaz de volver a ver a ese idiota americano, el cual siempre alegraba su día. Ya no seria capaz de decirle cuanto lo amaba. Y siempre tendría en cuenta que se sacrifico por el, todo para que dejara de morir. Tal vez eso era lo peor, o lo mejor, quien sabe.

Solo esperaba volverlo a ver. Y en el fondo, esperaba que fuera pronto.

* * *

**Bueno...no se cuanto me tarde en terminar esto, y no fue como lo esperaba enrealidad, pero...¡solo queria acabarlo y empezar otro fic!Dx talvez vuelva a escribir el final luego, no me culpen si salio como mierda, son las 4 la mañana -3-Uu**

**whatever, quien no entendiera...pues, asi esta la cosa: El idiota come hamburguesas fue el que murio primero, asi que Iggy hizo un contrato con un demonio, haciendo que el que muriera fuera el en lugar de Alfred. Pero, el angel, molesta de que el poder divino o yo que se no se cumpliera, hizo el siclo que no se termine de eso, todo para atormentar a Arthur -el cual no recordaba nada del contrato hasta morir- y Alfred. Al final, el siclo se rompio porque paso lo que ella queria, y Arthur recordaba todo, ¡tada!BD**

**Enrealidad, la cancion de Heat-Haze Days no es asi, pero no le entiendo muy bien a todo lo que pasa...asi que yo hice mi propia version de los hechos, con diferentes cosas, ohohoh -u- -prefiere no quebrarse la cabeza intentando entenderlo(?)-**

**Ah, y la razon por la que puse al demonio como el bueno...no lo se, tenia ganas, ¿algun problema?e_é asds como sea, dejen comentarios y todo eso, acepto de todo -lo mas seguro es que me den tomatasos, malditos u ú(?)- ¡have a good night/day!**


End file.
